<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until I’m Alone by bullshit_butler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445034">Until I’m Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler'>bullshit_butler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dad figure hidgens, I wrote this instead of facing my own mental problems, Other, TW for nightmares, This is unpacking lots of emotional baggage, i think, no beta we die like men, post apotheosis, this could be triggering for some people I think so watch out, this is what happens when I haye facing my own problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a little visit turns into a full blown therapy session</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TW for things like nightmares and past trauma and yeah just maybe be prepared if that stuff triggers you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Hidgens &amp; Emma Perkins, mentioned Emma and Paul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until I’m Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lol this is what happens when you have your own mental issues but you don’t wanna talk about them so instead you write a fic about a characters mental issues</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry Hidgens knocked on the door or Emma and Paul’s apartment, lasagna in hand. Paul had called him telling him that he was currently on a business trip and he had very high suspicions regarding Emma’s self care. Specifically her eating and sleeping habits. She wasn’t very good at eating proper meals or getting to sleep before the early hours of the morning anyways and with Paul not there currently, she was even worse. Paul was the one who would remind her to eat at least a banana before going to class, and would force her to go to bed. She had gotten used to him being there so him being away was taking a toll on Emma’s health.</p>
<p>“Hello? Oh, hey Hidgens,” Emma opened the door while rubbing her eyes. You could very clearly see the dark circles that had rapidly been getting darker and bigger as the days went on.</p>
<p>“Oh, my! Emma, you need to sleep!” Hidgens took no time to express his concern for the short female in the doorway.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t. Only humans need to sleep and I haven’t slept in like four days so I’m clearly not human. Besides, I’m functioning just fine I can last another day or two.” Emma was almost fully leaning against the door frame by the time she finished her rebuttal.</p>
<p>“Emma, dear, I care for you and I’m here to look after you so can you at least take a nap?” </p>
<p>“I can try, thought I’m telling you it won’t work”</p>
<p>“I’ll take my chances” Hidgens chuckled slightly as he put the lasagna in their small oven to warm it up as Emma made her way to the couch and laying down. She was out in a matter of seconds which made Hidgens smile, but that smile would quickly fade. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been about an hour or so after Emma had first fallen asleep. She had rolled around a little and one time almost rolled off the couch. Now? Well, now she was full on thrashing. It was very clear her dream-or nightmare in that sense-was not a very good one. As soon as her breathing sped up and limbs started flailing, Hidgens was out of his seat and knelt next to the couch. He tried shaking her awake, thought nothing seemed to work. After around two minutes of him sitting there, watching the small girl thrash around with a look of terror plastered on her face, she shot up to a sitting position. Her eyes were fixated on nothing at all and her breathing heavy. Hidgens gently put a hand on Emma’s shoulder, trying hard not to scare her, though his efforts were fruitless as she flinched away from him as soon as his hand got close to her.</p>
<p>“Emma, it’s just me.” His voice was calm and soothing. As soon as Emma registered who was speaking and the face that went along with it, she launched herself into his arms, completely breaking down. He didn’t ask any questions during all of this, he just wrapped his arms tightly around her and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. After a couple of minutes, Emma pulled back, wiping her eyes with the cuff of her sweatshirt.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that, Hidgens,” Emma kept her eyes on the hands in her lap, not wanting to face the man who was sitting in front of her.</p>
<p>“Emma? Are you alright?” Hidgens kept his voice calm, not wanting to trigger anything else.</p>
<p>“Not really. But it’s all right.”</p>
<p>“Emma, you don’t seem all right. Do you wanna talk about it?”</p>
<p>“Not really but I know I should.” </p>
<p>“When did it start? Why did it start?” </p>
<p>“Well, I guess it was right after the whole apotheosis thing. Or right before? I can’t really pin point it. All I know is that after everyone was cured, I just started feeling anxious. And sad? I think? I’m not really sure. I just felt unsafe. I still kinda do, I dunno. I just push it away until I’m alone and that’s when I let it out. Then I bottle it back up again until the next time I’m alone. It never happens when I’m asleep though. Or at least is usually doesn’t. I’m pretty sure it’s because Paul isn’t here. I’ve gotten used to sleeping with him so not being with him is weird.”</p>
<p>“Have you told Paul? I bet he would find some way to help you.”</p>
<p>“No, I haven’t. I guess I’ve been scared that he’ll think I’m crazy and want to leave. He’s one of the only things that help me get through all of this stuff, even if he doesn’t know it.”</p>
<p>“I know think you should. It doesn’t have to be today, or tomorrow, or even next week. You just need to tell him. He'll be able to help you. And if he can’t, you can find someone else who can.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Hidgens. I didn’t know how much I needed to get this out.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I’m here for. Now, do you want some lasagna or are you going to make me eat it all myself?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been reading far too many dadgens esc fics so I decided to write my own I hope you liked it!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>